


The Cult - The beginning

by Regenpelz



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:39:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz





	The Cult - The beginning

It was a rather normal day. It was quite cloudy, and the sun wasn’t shining too bright. Kelly was outside with her dog. They walked from the parking lot of a nearby school to the forest close by. Her sight suddenly was getting a bit unfocused, so she shook her head. Stuff like this was occurring more often nowadays. Sometimes strange pictures would be shown in her vision as well. She ignored them, until now. In this vision, she was in a forest, very different from the one she is in now. Her dog was with her. The trees were a light brown and they were very thin. The landscape let it seem like it was autumn. Everything was brown, red and yellow. She walked around a bit with her dog on the leash until she arrived at a big tree. They surrounded it. There was blood on the tree and marks. Nearby a stick, a big stick, was laying. She picked it up, seeing the blood on it. It probably was used as a spear. Everything went blurry for a moment; her dog was away, and she was sure something happened. It was like she landed somewhere completely else. She was kneeling on the ground with the stick in her hand. A person came up from behind the tree. It was a girl as well, seemingly older, with brown hair. She smiled as she approached the kneeling other. “So, you finally came, huh? Took you a bit. I thought I would never see you again.” She said. Kelly was a bit confused. “Again? We met already?” She asked. “Not quite like this. But somehow, yes, we did.”

She came nearer, kneeling in front of the other. "You found it, huh?" She said. "Because you touched  
it, you were able to come here." She took the stick from Kelly and stood up again, motioning for  
the other to do the same. She did as well. They walked around a bit. The others name was Angelika.  
She actually seemed nice. At first.

"You won't be able to get back. At least it won't be easy." Angelika said. "I'm not sure if the trouble is worth it anyway." A smirk appeared on Angelika's face and that sent a cold shiver down Kelly's spine. They were out of the forest after a bit and everything was empty. The only thing to be seen in a faraway distance was a small village with blue roofs. Before that village were many rocks. Kelly didn't feel comfortable around the other, she thought about running away even. Angelika looked at her. "Don't even try to." She told the other and took her by the hand. "I'm not letting you run away. You have to stay here. I gotta show you something."

And so they went to the rocks. Other kids and younger adults appeared from behind the rocks. Angelika still held the younger one's wrist tightly. She led her to the center of the rock formation. "Come here, on my back. It will be safer for you like this." Angelika said and got onto her knee to make herself smaller. Kellyfelt like she didn't have a choice and complied. The brunette got up again. The other suddenly felt very tired, and the rocks seemed to glow in a light blue color.

Then everything faded.


End file.
